eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Flower
is the 6th ending song of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by Back-on. Lyrics Romaji= kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai itsu no manika sonna fuu ni omoeteta dokomade mo tsuduku bokura no tabiji futo kidukeba saitetanda na bokura no aida ichirin no hana arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute sonna jibun ga daikirai de tatta hito koto nano ni kuchi ni dasezuni mune no oku de deguchi wo sagashiteru makimodosu CLOCK AND PLAYBACK EVERYDAY daikirai datte saken de mitatte kage oikakeru DAY BY DAY ARE YOU READY? asokomade kakekko bakka iji wo hatteta na WE ALWAYS MADE SOME NOISE EVERYWHERE sono toki jaanette kimi ga tsubuyaita saigo no kotoba yake ni mijikakute setsunakute tere warai uka be muriyari dashita kotoba ganbatte tanemaite mizu wo yatte hikari daite sakaseta FLOWER sousa eien ni kareru koto wa nai nanimo kamo ga barabara ni natte kowaresoude kiesoude soredemo bokura sugoshita hibi wo shinjiteru kawaranai mono zettai aru kara FLOWER te no hira kara kobore ochita kimi no kakera wo hiroi atsume tsunagi awase marude JIGSAW PUZZLE no you da ne YEAH UH WE MAKE A HARMONY JUST LIKE A FLOWER’S MELODY oretachi no kagayaki marude DIAMOND RING SO I WANNA SAY TO YOU arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute hontou wa kimi ga daisuki de itsumademo kimi to boku no omoide wa mune no oku de zutto kagayaiteru arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute hontou wa kimi ga daisuki de doredake toki ga sugisatte mo kawarazuni saki tsudukeru zutto kono basho de FLOWER |-| Kanji= キミと出会えたのは　きっと偶然じゃない いつの間にか　そんな風に思えた どこまでも続く　僕らの旅路 ふと気付けば　咲いてたんだな 僕らの間　一輪の花 「アリガトウ」って素直に言えなくて… そんな自分が大嫌いで たった一言なのに　口に出せずに 胸の奥で　出口を探してる (ラップ)巻き戻す　clock and play back　every day 大嫌いだって叫んでみたって 影追いかける　day by day Are you ready?　あそこまで かけっこばっか意地を張ってたな We always made some noise every where... その時じゃあねってキミがつぶやいた 最後の言葉やけに短くて　切なくて 照れ笑い浮かべ 無理矢理出した言葉　「ガンバッテ」 たねまいて　水をやって 光抱いて　咲かせた　フラワー　そうさ 永遠に枯れる事はない 何もかもがバラバラになって こわれそうで　消えそうで それでも　僕ら過ごした日々を信じてる 変わらないモノ　絶対あるから　フラワー 手のひらからこぼれ落ちた君のかけらを 拾い集め　つなぎ合わせ まるでジグソーパズルの様だね… (ラップ)Uh... we made a harmony, Jus like a flower's melody 俺たちの輝きまるで　diamond ring, so I wanna say to you... 「アリガトウ」って素直に言えなくて… 本当はキミが大好きで いつまでもキミと僕の思い出は 胸の奥で　ずっと輝いてる 「アリガトウ」って素直に言えなくて… 本当はキミが大好きで どれだけ時が過ぎ去っても 変わらずに　咲き続ける ずっとこの場所で　フラワー |-| Translation= There's no way that you and I met by mere chance. I can't even remember for how long I've believed so. On the endlessly stretching road of our journey, before I could notice, a flower was already blooming between us. I wasn't able to honestly say "Thank you" to you... I hate that hesitant self: it's only one single phrase! Unable to get it out of my mouth, I look for an exit in my heart. I rewind my clock and play back every day Even when I scream with frustration, I'm merely chasing after a shadow day by day. Are you ready? The goal is over there. We stubbornly had one foot race after another. We always made some noise every where... "We are no longer back then." You softly spoke. Your last words were so short and yet so agonizing, that I could only force out a smile and say to you "Do your best!" We sowed the seed, watered it, gave it light, and made it bloom into a flower. That's right, that flower will never wither. It might have become scattered, or crushed, or about to perish. But still, I firmly believe in the days we spent together. There is something that will never change--our flower. Picking up the fragments you dropped into my palm, I tried to put them back together like a jigsaw puzzle... Uh... we made a harmony, just like a flower's melody Our shine is almost like a diamond ring, so I wanna say to you... I wasn't able to honestly say "Thank you" to you... I really really like you, so the memories of you and me will always be radiating deep in my heart. I wasn't able to honestly say "Thank you" to you... I really really like you, so no matter how much time lapses, I will continue making flower bloom at this very place, like always. Category:Music Category:Ending Themes